Going Too Far
by Itachi vs Renji
Summary: The twins have played a bad prank on Honey and it causes him to quit the Host Club. What'll the twins do? What'll the Host Club do? And most importantly, what'll Mori do?
1. The Prank

"Tamaki-kun, where are you going?" The leader of the Host Club turned.

"Huh?"

"Where are you going?"

"To meet a new customer. Why?"

"No reason."

"Which one are you?"

"Kaoru."

"Hai, ohayo Hikaru-kun." Tamaki turned again and left.

"How can no one believe that I'm me?" Kaoru said.

"Ohayo brother." Kaoru turned and met his other twin.

"Ohayo Hikaru. Why doesn't anyone believe that I'm me, Kaoru?" he asked his brother.

"Don't know. Why? Is Tamaki saying that you're me?"

"Hai."

"Bummer. Oi. You wanna do a small prank?" Kaoru was curious, so he leaned closer to his brother.

"Hai."

"Wanna play a prank on Honey-kun?" Hikaru asked.

"Honey? Why?"

"Because he's the only one in the Host Club that we haven't played a prank on," Hikaru said.

"If Takashi finds out we did it, he'll kill us!" Hikaru shook his head.

"We've played pranks on him. It's not like it's a big prank, like taking away Honey's bunny and replacing it with an identical one that's stained." Kaoru looked at Hikaru and sighed.

"The prank?" He was hesitant about knowing it.

"Hehehe, thought you'd never ask..."

...

"Haruhi!" The girl named Haruhi turned.

"Hai?"

"Where's the new customer? I was scheduled to meet her." Haruhi looked at the clock and sweat dropped.

"Tamaki, you were supposed to meet her an _hour _ago. She was fuming when Honey-kun came along and- Hai, hai. I know the rest. He decided to meet and talk to her," Tamaki said, cutting Haruhi off. Tamaki suddenly looked at his watch.

"Wait! Why does my watch say 12:00 when it's 1:00?!"

"Uhh, the twins were fiddling around with a watch, but I didn't really know who own it, so I let them be," Haruhi said.

"I knew they were going to play another prank with me!" Tamaki said before leaving. Haruhi sweat dropped again.

"That was weird. But with the twins, you can only expect pranks." She shook her head.

"Haru-chan!" She turned and smiled.

"Ohayo Honey-kun," she said. He looked around.

"I can't find Takashi. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"No. And how was the new girl?" He smiled big.

"She's really nice and she's going to represent me!"

"Hai, good for you. Oi, would you like me to help find Mori-kun?" she asked.

"Hai! Arigatou!" He walked one way and Haruhi walked the other.

"Takashi! Where are you?" Honey said.

"Haruhi." Haruhi stopped and turned.

"Ohayo Kyoya-kun. Have you seen Mori-kun anywhere?" Haruhi asked.

"No. Why?"

"I'm helping Honey-kun find him."

"Ahh..." He started chuckling.

"Nani?"

"Oh, I'm laughing about Hikaru and Kaoru's prank on Tamaki-kun this afternoon." He kept chuckling.

"Hai. He missed the meeting with the new customer because of it and he's flaming mad," Haruhi said.

"Probably what the twins were aiming for," Kyoya said. He pushed his glasses up before leaving.

"Ehh? How weird." She looked around.

"Mori-kun, it's me! Haruhi!" she said.

"Ohayo, Haruhi-kun." She turned and saw some of her customers.

"Ohayo," she said back.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Oh, Mori-senpai," she said.

"Ahh, he's in the 3rd Reading Room, reading his book," one of the girls said.

"Arigatou!" Haruhi left for the reading room, but first she needed to find Honey.

"Haru-chan! Have you found him yet?" Honey asked when he saw her. She stopped and looked at Honey.

"I was trying to find you, but you found me. Some of my customers told me that he's in the 3rd Reading Room, reading his book." Honey smacked his forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" he asked himself. He was holding his bunny like always and he looked at it.

"I wouldn't have thought of it either, Honey," Haruhi said.

"Hai." He ran away. Haruhi ran to catch up to him, but she was failing by a few feet.

"Honey-kun! Wait up!" she said. Honey kept running until he opened the door. There, something fell on him.

"N-nani?!" he said. Haruhi ran even faster to him.

"Honey-kun! What is that?" He was wet and was covered in some sort of white substance.

"I think milk?" he said. He tried to wipe it away, but then another bucket tipped and out came the feathers. He looked like a mini chicken.

"Glue? Oh Honey-kun, let's get you cleaned up before the glue settles in," Haruhi said. He was crying now as he tried to get the glue and feathers off of his suit. Haruhi took his hand and walked out the room.

"I smell twins," she said.

"T-twins? As in Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Honey asked.

"Hai. They've been on a roll with pranks all week long," Haruhi said. Honey sighed.

"But why me? I haven't done anything to them," he said.

"Honey-senpai, the twins do that all the time. The only reason they need to do pranks is if they're either bored or they haven't gotten to prank someone yet," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi! Honey! Nani?!" Haruhi turned and saw Kyoya.

"The Killer Twins have played another prank," Haruhi said. "The victim? Honey."

"Would you like me to inform Mori about this?" Kyoya asked.

"No. I will. You take Honey-kun and clean him up," Haruhi said. Kyoya nodded and led Honey to a bathroom. Haruhi left.

"Hmm, I think that those girls have left me to be the twins' representives," Haruhi said. She ran until she bumped into Mori.

"Huh? Hm," Mori said.

"Mori-kun! Where were you? Honey and I have been looking for you!" Haruhi said.

"I was reading in the 2nd Reading Room," he said. Haruhi sweat dropped.

_"Either they lied or they forget easily," _Haruhi thought.

"Uhh, didn't those girls tell you?" Mori asked.

_"They forgot," _Haruhi thought.

"Hai, they just got mixed up with the rooms," Haruhi said, but got serious.

"Haruhi? Is something wrong?" Mori asked.

"Have you seen Honey-kun yet?" Haruhi asked. Mori shook his head.

"Why?"

"Uhh, let's just say the twins finally pranked Honey," she said. Mori growled.

"Is he hurt?"

"Well, I think his feelings are."

"Where is he?"

"I'll show you. Follow me." She ran away with Mori following. She stopped in front of the bathroom Kyoya and Honey were in.

"This bathroom," she said. Mori walked in. Haruhi decided to wait until they all came out. She knew she shouldn't, but she listened to what they were all saying.

"Nani?!" she heard Mori roar. She jumped a bit. She knew Mori was only angry when Honey was hurt.

"All I know is that Honey was pranked bad by the twins," she heard Kyoya say.

"Is Mitsukuni sleeping?"

"Hai. He fell asleep when I was finishing cleaning his hair," he replied. Then she heard Mori pick something up and heard footsteps towards the door. She jumped back and the door opened.

"Is Honey-senpai all right?" Haruhi asked. Mori was carrying a sleeping Honey and he nodded.

"Hai." He walked away. Honey looked exactly like he did before the prank was played, but Haruhi could tell he had been crying.

"I hope Mori doesn't do anything dramatic to the twins," Kyoya said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hai, and I hope the twins didn't do anything drastic to Honey's feelings," Haruhi said.

"Hai, I hope so too." Kyoya then left. Haruhi sighed and left. Hopefully, everyone will be better in the morning...

* * *

Poor Honey-kun. So... review.


	2. Quitting

It was morning and Haruhi was walking to the 3rd Music Room. She was all dressed up in the uniform the Host Club had given her and she opened the door. Strangely enough, she was the first person there.

"Eh? Where's everyone at?" she said aloud to no one in particular. The door then opened after she said that and in came Honey, looking sad.

"Ohayo Haru-chan," he said sleepily.

"Honey-senpai? Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Ehh? No..." he said. "Where's the others?"

"Don't know," Haruhi answered. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep, even though he fell asleep when Kyoya was cleaning him off.

"Haru-chan, if you think I'm sleepy, I am. After Takashi put me in bed, I woke up. After that, pffffft." He imitated an airplane crashing. "I didn't sleep." He rubbed his eyes and fell down.

"Honey-kun!" Haruhi helped him stand up.

"Arigatou Haru-chan," he said. He was standing funny and was wobbling, but he stood strong. At least until the rest of the Host Club came in. Then he fell to his knees.

"Honey!" Tamaki said as he ran to him. He tried to help him stand, but Honey wouldn't let him. When he finally did stand, he started crying.

"What's wrong, Honey-kun?" Kyoya asked. Honey looked at every member of the Host Club.

"I QUIT!!" he hollered before running away. Everyone gasped.

"Wait! Honey!" Haruhi shouted as she ran to get him. Mori was left in shock. His eyes were wide and his face showed signs of anger and sadness. Tamaki was about to run after Honey also, but Mori stopped him.

"Don't. I'll try my best to... persuade him to rejoin the Host Club again," he said in a strained and quiet voice. Tamaki sighed and didn't run after Honey. He was just going to have to trust Mori.

"Honey-senpai!!" Haruhi yelled as she ran after Honey. He was still ahead of her by a few feet, but that didn't stop Haruhi. She jumped and as she fell, she grabbed Honey's legs, causing him to trip.

"N-nani?!" Honey yelled as he looked back and saw Haruhi at his feet and legs.

"Honey-kun, you aren't serious about quitting the Host Club, are you?" Haruhi asked. Honey's eyes showed sadness.

"Hai. Now let me go!"

"But Honey, what about the Host Club and your representives? We'll all miss you," she told him. But he refused to listen.

"I don't care! Now let me go!" he yelled. He started kicking, but Haruhi was strong enough to hold his legs from actually kicking her.

"Honey, violence doesn't solve anything!" Haruhi said as he still continued to try to kick her.

"Let me go!!" He finally freed himself from her, but only after she let him go. He stood up and ran away, still crying.

"Well, I hope this doesn't have to do with the prank Hikaru-senpai and Kaoru-senpai played on Honey-kun yesterday," Haruhi said aloud. She stood up and dusted herself off before heading back to the Host Club.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Kyoya! Mori! Do any of you know why Honey quit the Host Club?" Tamaki asked. The twins were silent and Kyoya typed away at his laptop, acting like he didn't hear what Tamaki had said. Mori was looking at the ground, thinking.

"Well, Honey _did _mean what he said," Haruhi said as soon as she got into the room. Tamaki looked at her and sighed.

"We're one member short now," he said. Mori walked to Tamaki and sighed.

"I'm not going to quit the Host Club, but I _am _leaving for today and talk to Mitsukuni," he said. Tamaki nodded.

"Hai." Mori then walked out of the door. Haruhi sighed.

"I hope Mori-senpai will talk some sense into Honey and get him to say that he didn't mean the quitting," Haruhi said.

"And on my last note, make that _two _members short," Tamaki added. The twins weren't really saying anything, but Kyoya and Haruhi decided to wait until they admitted to the prank.

"Well, uh... I'm going and post up a notice," Tamaki said.

"A notice? What kind of notice?" Kyoya asked.

"That the Host Club members aren't going to be in until we're back from vacation," he said.

"Vacation?" the twins said in a rather confusing manner.

"Hai. We're going to stay home and wait until Mori says Honey rejoins."

"But what if Honey never rejoins the Host Club again?" Kyoya asked.

"Then, there's never going to be a Host Club."

"NANI?!" Tamaki's response was shocking.

"N-no Host Club?" Hikaru asked.

"Hai." Tamaki turned and left. Haruhi groaned.

"I was here on a scholarship. If I have to quit the school, then I'll have no education," she said.

"Well, I hope Mori will get Honey to rejoin, or we might have to do something that has never been done before," Kyoya said. Everyone looked at him.

"Eh? And that would be?" Hikaru asked.

"Just something," he said. He motioned Haruhi to follow him out into the hall.

"Aww, why can't we know your secret?" the twins asked.

"Because I don't trust you," he said as he took Haruhi out.

"Grr... We'll never know what's never been done before now!" Hikaru said.

"Hai, pretty much," Kaoru said. He looked at Hikaru and sighed.

"Nani?"

"I can't believe I did that prank with you!"

"Ohh, it was my fault that he got covered in glue and fea- Oh wait. That _was_ my idea," he realized.

"And that's what never has been done before. Think of it as a last resort," Kyoya said as he and Haruhi walked into the room.

"Can't you tell us what's never been done before?!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hikaru-kun, shush," Haruhi said. Kyoya looked at Haruhi and sighed.

_"How she can tell them apart is beyond me."_

"Anyway, you'll all know when the times comes," Haruhi said. Tamaki walked in.

"Ohayo," he said.

"So the customers know?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai. So now we all go home," he said. He left the room again, this time to go home. Haruhi sighed as she left. Kyoya shut his laptop and left. The twins looked at each other and stayed in the room.

"Well..." Hikaru started.

"This sucks bad," Kaoru finished. Kaoru fell to the ground and began to sleep. Hikaru looked around and shrugged. He got out whip cream and a feather. He put the whip cream on Kaoru's hand and started to brush his nose with the feather. Kaoru splatted the whip cream on his nose.

"I somehow knew you couldn't resist," Kaoru said as he wiped it away. Hikaru laughed and threw his arm around his brother.

"And that's why we love each other!" he said.

* * *

Wow... Review


	3. Random

Haruhi's Day Off

"Haruhi!" Haruhi looked up and saw her cosplaying dad. She smiled sadly.

"Ohayo," she said in a weary voice.

"Hmm? What's wrong, honey?" he asked.

"That's just it, Dad. Honey."

"Eh?"

"You remember my friends from the Host Club, right?" she asked.

"Ohh. You're talking about the loli shota, aren't you?"

"Hai."

"Well, what happened?" Haruhi sighed.

"Well, Honey-senpai quit the Host Club," she explained, "maybe because the twins played a prank on him, maybe for other reasons," she said.

"Really? Well, you said 'prank.' What was the prank?" he asked.

"Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun put a bucket filled with glue and another bucket filled with feathers, and well... You get the idea," Haruhi said.

"Err, I'm guessing he looked like a mini chicken?"

"Hai."

"Well, can you do me a favor?" he asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"I'm not dressing up in a pink dress, or any dress for that matter," she said in a bored voice.

"Never mind. Well, see ya later! I'm off to get some tea." Then he left. Haruhi groaned.

"I wish Mori would get Honey to rejoin the Host Club soon, or I might die of boredom here." She put a pillow over her face and fell asleep.

Kyoya's Day Off

Kyoya pushed up his glasses again as he typed on his laptop.

"Kyoya! What are you doing?!" a voice roared. Kyoya slammed his laptop shut.

"Nothing!" he shouted back.

"Good!" And it was silence. Kyoya was in his room, trying to find something.

"Please let me find something to occupy my time," he said to himself. He found a sponge ball.

"Eh, why not?" He lied down on his bed and threw the ball in the air and caught. He repeated this until his dad barked at him to stop whatever he's doing.

"Damn." He threw it into a corner and continued to lay in his bed, thinking.

_"Whatever the rest of the Host Club is doing, it must_ _be better than this" _he thought.

Tamaki's Day Off

"Boooooooooooorrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiing!!" Tamaki yelled across to his neighbor's house. He was watching his neighbor play with bugs and thought it was fun until the little boy let them all free.

"Nani?" the little boy asked.

"Why are you letting them go? I was having fun watching you play around with the ladybugs, caterpillars, butterflies, and those other bugs." The boy's eyes widened.

"Mommy??" he asked as he ran into the house.

"Oh God, not like _that,_" Tamaki said aloud. He sat on the grass and sighed boredly.

"I wish there was something to do." He looked around and saw one of his other neighbors, an elderly lady, trying to mow her lawn.

"Why not? I'm already bored." He stood up and walked to the lady's house.

"Ohayo miss!" he said cheerfully. The lady wiped away the sweat on her forehead and smiled.

"Ohayo," she replied back in an equally cheerful voice.

"Oi, I could mow your lawn for you, free of charge," he offered. She looked at Tamaki in disbelief.

"Would you?" He nodded.

"Hai."

"Arigatou!" She walked back into her house and Tamaki looked at the mower.

"Now how do you work these?" he wondered. He pulled something and it started up.

"OK, now what?" He held onto the handles awkwardly and pushed. It was working!

"OK, so I just keep doing this until her lawn's mowed?" He shrugged and pushed the mower across her lawn. About an hour later, he collapsed. The lady came out and sighed with relief.

"You did it! Arigatou! Here, have some lemonade." She handed him a cup with lemonade filled in it. He looked blankly at it, shrugged, and chugged it down. It was sweet and cold.

"My, you must love lemonade," the lady complimented. He nodded, even though he had no idea _what _lemonade was.

"Arigatou for the lemonade," he said. He stood up, shook the lady's hand, and left. He collapsed on his lawn and fell asleep. He didn't know that mowing a lawn was a tiring job.

Mori's First Try

Mori knocked on Honey's bedroom door.

"Nani?!" he yelled angrily.

"Mitsukini, it's me," Mori said in a monotone voice.

"What do _you _want?!" Honey yelled. Honey was holding Bun-Bun tightly as he yelled at his cousin.

"Mitsukini, don't yell," Mori told him. Honey growled and didn't respond. Mori opened his door slowly and slipped in. Honey didn't see or hear him come in.

"Mitsukini." Honey jumped.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" he screamed. He looked up and and sighed.

"Uhh, ohayo?" Mori said in a confused voice.

"Don't do that to me!" Honey said.

"Mitsukini, don't yell."

"MAKE ME!!" He threw a pillow at his head and hid under his blanket. Mori sighed and picked up the pillow. He sat on the edge of Honey's bed. He shook his a bit.

"Mitsukini, I know you're under there. I saw you go under and there's also a big lump in the middle of your bed."

"Uhh... Mitsukini's not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeep," came his response. Mori narrowed his eyes and shook him again. This time, Honey reacted and started to throw punches at him.

"Leave me alone!!" he yelled.

"Mitsu- NOO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Honey hollered angrily, trying to make him leave. Mori sighed in defeat and stood up.

_"I'll try again later, when he has calmed down," _Mori thought before leaving the room.

"I'll leave, but re-think about the Host Club, and how they're dealing with this, Mitsukini," he said. He opened the door and left. Honey looked as Mori left and he sighed.

"I really wish Takashi would have left me alone," he said to Bun-Bun. He looked around the dark room and sighed.

"I really, really, _really_ wish he left me alone. Now he has me thinking about the Host Club." He thought about Tamaki and how he might be dealing with this.

_"Hai! I'm glad Honey-kun quit the Host Club! Now all his represenatives are mine!" _Honey imagined Tamaki say to Kyoya.

"Hmm... Kyo-chan..."

_"Now I don't have to deal with his pricey foods he eats!" _he heard Kyoya say in his head. He sighed.

"The twins..."

_"We only did one prank and he quits the club? Weak!" _he heard the twins say in his head in unison.

"Takashi wants me to rejoin the club, so it's a bit hard to imagine him saying anything..."

_"Hmm..." _Honey just saw an image of Mori standing straight, just watching the twins, his eyes glaring at them.

"And then Haru-chan..."

_"Guys! I can't believe this! Honey-kun quit the club, because something terrible happened! I still smell twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." _Honey could see Haruhi glaring at the twins as they acted innocent. He laughed.

"Bun-Bun, do you think I should rejoin the Host Club?" he asked his beloved stuffed bunny. It just stared at him.

"Bun-Bun! No foul language!" Honey said. He thought for a moment and thought of Tamaki's beloved bear, Beary. He groaned.

"Well, at least _you _don't cuss as bad as Beary," he said. He put Bun-Bun down and lied in his bed. He fell asleep thinking about the Host Club.

_"Maybe they want me to rejoin... Maybe..."_


End file.
